User blog:Trigger Happy the Gremlin/Mutant Conquest as Told by Emoji
visitors' first attempt at �� domination was with Atlantis Guardians, who = �� in their �� themselves. Another attempt was when Mutated Navy assisted AMSETRA in creating 5 Gold Treasures sought ↪️ in Quest of Pharaoh. However, ↪️ AMSETRA was apprehended by Robert Jacob ➕ his crew, ➕ Gold �� was saved from malicious Atlantis Guardians, Privateer Axis 8 launched a full-⚖ attack �� Earth, preparing to abduct all ��, use their cerebrums as fuel for their Solar Galactic �� ➕ enslave them as mindless zombies. However, when EDU (Extraterrestrial Defense Unit) = formed, battle for fate of Earth starts. However, Axis unleashes his master plan- ��️�� first ���� to �� of Atlantis ➕ kidnaps Gold �� to use his 5 �� Gems as a �� of power, ➕ later goes �� in ⏳ ➕ rescues AMSETRA, who �� him with treasures. Jacob Knights become members of unit. Aviator Tyler Jacob = �� �� out for a mutant enemy speeding �� ��. ��️�� eventually finds extraterrestrial �� (which Tyler calls an "outer space ����") �� a �� ��, a ���� ✈ with blasters, ➕ ���� engage in a firefight. Tyler dodges laser beams, then pulls out a Super �� (double barreled ��). Tyler ��, ➕ grey extraterrestrial �� dead. Internet Specialist Terrence Jacob = driving �� Defender, a 4️⃣-wheeled, all-terrain �� �� platform. Patrolling �� in his swift scout vehicle, Terrence prepares for combat when a �� enemy whizzes by �� his spaced-out mini float ��. �� copilot �� 2️⃣ heat rays, however, these narrowly miss scout vehicle. Terrence flips a switch which activates a rotating �� ⌚�� �� (Anti USO Pew Pew), ➕ lasers knock �� off of floating 2️⃣ ��. A Mutated Rifleman �� Tripod Enemy = �� through ��, ➕ has ☁ a Chief Marketing �� �� his way to �� ➕ sets ↪️ him at full speed in his UFO by detaching it from tripod. As horrified �� �� for cover, extraterrestrial triggers his detachable jail pod, aims his smasher ➕ captures his next prisoner. Finally, enemy �� his mutant clinger at ��’s face, then reattaches pod ➕ saucer, �� off. Sergeant Robert = �� a quest to ⛔️ �� �� as it abducts ❌�� agriculturist! ✈️ saucer’s illuminated �� beam �� �� to capture him! Robert �� a missile �� a stand next to 2️⃣ roadblocks right ↩️ �� brings �� farmer �� board ➕ spins his �� into space. However, since �� spacecraft landed �� gamekeeper, ��️�� gets trapped inside! Robert lets himself get abducted, however, ��️�� �� his �� �� at �� ✈️ �� blank, ➕ then hijacks UFO. Meanwhile, Rookie Scottie = ✈️ Aircraft ��; a combination between an ✈ ➕ a �� with 4️⃣ missiles, 4️⃣ ��, ➕ 2️⃣ skeet shotguns. However, Scottie finds a �� ��, but ��️�� = armed ➕ ready to ⛔️ it. Using preparing its dual missiles ➕ a detachable penitentiary pod, Aircraft ��’s moving rotors ➕ motors head towards mutated ��. �� �� then splits into 2 ���� crafts in a slick escape attempt. Scottie sets a flight path ➕ locks missiles �� �� ➕ ��, ⛔️ USO from getting away! Scottie imprisons �� navigators in pods. A �� editor = �� about invasion, ➕ then Mutant UFO appears in �� skyline, right ↩️ �� of intrepid critic. As enormous �� �� spins ⤴️ her face with creepy �� noises, journalist ⌚ in terror as abducting ⚓ heads her way. ��️�� = grabbed by ⚓, ➕ then lifted towards �� �� as a �� clinger = �� �� her head. However, a Mine �� = �� �� �� spacecraft, ➕ it turns out to be by Robert Jacob, ➕ cart goes �� in circles due to �� ��'s circular shape. �� = succeeding in invading �� ➕ Earth Defense Head �� = ultimate ��! A ✈️ saucer comes, so Sergeant Robert unhooks lab trailer during high-speed pursuits, while a trooper repels USO with an interceptor �� ➕ Robert �� ground defense unit missiles. Elsewhere, Cyan �� an �� cyborg ➕ its �� pet (an �� clinger) in analysis bay, but also keeps them behind bars of prison pod. Cyan recovers rest of citizens with mini rescue vehicle, ➕ �� retreat, beaming �� CEO ➕ �� �� safely. ��, 2️⃣ of them plan to use power to finally �� ��, however ���� = �� again upstaged when EDU fights �� ➕ forces them to retreat. Disappointed yet again, AMSETRA becomes aggressive towards Axis 8 for another failure. But ��️�� reveals ��️�� has another plan for �� domination, which apparently, �� in with Dino episodes, but story = never �� any further. Category:Blog posts